Mugiwara Game Park
by kumikoyumi567215
Summary: The behind the scenes to the one piece world! please read! It started with a carnival and ended with...


Disclaimer: I do not own one piece

This is my first time EVER to write a fanfict. So please be nice and no flaming! You can consider what I wrote AU but that's 50/50 cause it maybe not. This is just like behind the scenes of the one piece world. Whereas the dead characters are not really "dead", the forgotten characters are not completely "forgotten" or at least some of them… you get what I mean… I hope..

so here you go please enjoy! –bows-

* * *

~**Chapter 1: The Game~**

X

X

X

After the last episode, 482, the "mugiwara kaizoku-dan" decided to go out, out to the newly built carnival near their place.

"Luffy, hayaku!" said an oranged-haired woman shouting from the other side of the door with crossed arms and a tapping foot. "C'mon!" impatience clearly shown on her face.

"Why is captain-san taking so long?" Came another voice from the corner.

"I don't know, but I bet its something stupid." said Nami irritatingly. Robin chuckled, "That's just like Luffy."

"Uh! I don't want to waste the day like this!" whined Nami.

"LUFFY!" now getting furious, she banged the door, almost breaking it.

"Oi! Be careful with that!" the two girls turned around. It was the tall cyborg with blue-hair accompanied by a long-nosed fellow and an animal easily mistaken for a raccoon.

"EH! Are you serious?" asked chopper in disbelief. "Un!" "The great Usopp-sama defeated 1,000 giants at the same time!"

"Ohhh!" choppers eyes formed little sparkles. Franky sighed "_what an obvious lie_."

"What's taking him so long?" A half awake swordsman appeared from the other side of the hallway.

"Oh? I'm surprised you didn't got lost." sneered a blonde man while holding uo his cigar. Zoro twitched "Eh? You got something to say love-cook?" this time Sanji twitched. "You got something to say marimo?"

"Yohohoho~" A tall skeleton appeared while the two starter fighting

"Look like everyone's doing fine!" chimed Brook. "Yohoho-"

**BAM! CRASH! BUM!**

Everybody stopped what they were doing. Brook left his mouth hanging. Usopp and chopper were enclosed in a tight hug staring at the door wondering what's wrong. Zoro and Sanji stopped their fighting. Nami, Robin and Franky waited for what's gonna happen next.

"Lu-" Nami gulped. "W-what's going on?" chopper whispered. "I don't know" answered Usopp.

When Nami was about to reach for the doorknob.

**BAM!**

The door swung open. "YOSHA!" "I found it! " I found boshi!" "shishishi!"

Raising both arms in the air, head tilted up and feet apart. The usual dim-witted captain screamed for joy for he had found his hat his famous grin looked down at his friend. "Eh? Nanda? What are you all doing here? Curiosity on his face.

"Waiting for you!" came a unison answer.

"Did you forget? We planned on going to the carnival after the latest episode!" yelled Nami. Luffy was "digging for Gold" "Eh? Really?"

Nami twitched.

X

X

X

Outside was a beautiful day the weather was just right for outings like this. Birds are chirping, kids are playing, clouds passing through and the wind blowing a gentle breeze. The breeze went through Nami and Robins hair.

"Wah! Nami-swa~n! Robin-chwa~n! you two look soooo beautiful!" Sanji in his normal state of "love".

"Love-cook" mumbled Zoro in a low tone. Sanji's ear twitched "What was that marimo?" The two glared at each other. Lightning was formed

"Shishishi!" Luffy with his usual big grin and his not so usual big bump on the head -_Nami gave him that earlier, remember? She twitched.- _ laughed at the sight. "Will you two ever stop fighting?" sighed Franky.

While they were walking, Chopper's ear move from side to side then, he looked up. "Hm, what's wrong Chopper?" "I hear it! I hear it!" exclaimed the reindeer. "What? doctor-san?" "The Carnival!"

"Ohhhh!" Luffy, Usopp and Chopper raced to the carnival entrance. Nami sighed _what a bunch of kids. _Robin smiled and chuckled at the sight. When they got there a huge sign towered over their heads. Usopp and Chopper gazed at open mouthed at sign. While Franky and Robin just smiled. Brook almost braked his back from bending. Zoro and Sanji mutterd wow.

Luffy grinned, his famous big grin. "Yosha!" "Minna! Ikouzu!"

"yeah!"

_-The sign __**One piece Carnival**__-_

* * *

Well there you go... i'm sorry if its too short, and i'm sorry if its crappy.. but i want to thank anyone

who has read this! thank you! please review... -bows again-


End file.
